Stupid Cupid
by chibi-excel
Summary: Song fic. Tyr  Iceland  is in love with his best friend Kaoru  Hong Kong  and doesn't like it.  Rated T for some language.


Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, or the song Stupid Cupid.

Stupid Cupid

* * *

><p>The Icelandic teenager named Týr gets home and waves goodbye to his friend Kaoru, a boy from Hong Kong. Entering his house he drops his bag and plops down on the couch, annoyed.<p>

"Something wrong?" his brother, Tore, asks and the teen crosses his arms, scowling at the coffee table.

"No, nothing." Týr says bitterly and Tore sighs, going to the kitchen to start dinner.

_**Stupid cupid, you're a real mean guy.**_

Týr looks out the window, noticing Kaoru is just leaving.

_**I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly.**_

He sighs and pulls out his notebook, rereading notes he and Kaoru wrote that day.

_**I am in love and it's a crying shame.**_

Groaning again, he tosses the notebook onto the coffee table.

_**And I know that you're the one to blame.**_

Týr gets up and heads to his room with his book bag and notebook.

_**Hey hey, set me free, stupid cupid...stop picking on me-**_

He sits down in his bedroom and looks through his textbooks for his homework. After half an hour, dinner, and another half hour, Tore comes in and looks over his shoulder curiously.

"…Are you really reading?" Tore asks and Týr looks up at him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Týr mumbles and Tore points to the notebook.

"Because your notebook is full of…well…Kaoru." Tore says and Týr pales.

"Sh-shit!" He hisses and slams his notebook closed as Tore head out. Resigning himself to the fact he wont be able to focus tonight, he decides to go to bed.

_**I can't do my homework and I can't think straight.**_

Týr wakes up after finally falling asleep late that night. However, he wakes up late so he quickly gets ready, running to his door before slowly opening it and nonchalantly walking out to a waiting Kaoru.

"M-morning…" The smaller teen mumbles and Kaoru looks at him lazily.

"Good morning, Týr." Kaoru says, patting the blushing teen on the head.

_**I meet him every morning at 'bout half-past eight.**_

"Did you get your homework done?" Kaoru asks and Týr twitches, glaring at him.

"No, did you?" He asks bitterly and Kaoru shakes his head no, surprising Týr. "Y…you didn't?"

"No, I was…busy." Kaoru says and Týr looks at him confused.

"By the way…where is your book bag?" Týr asks, noticing the brunette struggle with his books.

"I…couldn't find it." Kaoru says, shrugging.

"Oh…let me help you then." Týr says, taking half of his books before Kaoru can protest. "L-lets go."

Kaoru looks at him questioningly before following.

_**I'm acting like a lovesick fool, you've even got me carrying his books to school.**_

They get to school and Kaoru puts the books he carried into his locker before grabbing the ones Týr is carrying, accidentally brushing his hands against the smaller teen's.

"Ah-!" Týr gasps, dropping the books in a flustered panic.

"…You ok?" Kaoru asks, bending down to pick them all up.

"S-sorry!" The smaller teen says before running off to his first class.

_**Hey hey, set me free, stupid cupid…stop picking on me.**_

After school Týr heads home with Kaoru, until the other boy takes his hand and leads him off the normal path. Týr easily follows, as always. Since they first met Týr would do whatever Kaoru wanted. Of course now he knows why, and he doesn't much like the reason obviously.

_**You mixed me up for good, right from the very start.**_

Kaoru leads him to an empty foot bridge in town. They go on it and Týr looks around curiously.

"Why are we out here? Does Yao have Ivan over again?" Týr asks, feeling his heart begin to race and wildly romantic ideas flood his imagination. "W-we can go to a park like we usually do…" He offers nervously.

_**Hey, go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart.**_

Týr points to the park on the other side. "Th-there's one right-" He stops when Kaoru grabs both of his hands and turns Týr to face him. "K-Kaoru…?"

_**You got me jumping like a crazy clown, and I don't feature what you're putting down.**_

Kaoru looks at him, his hands shaking slightly from nerves, yet his normal stoic face still there. His voice still as monotone as always as well."Y-you know…I…every day when I drop you off…I stand there for a few minutes. Not watching you or anything, I just stand there. And last night…I couldn't even focus on my homework. I just drew pictures of you the whole time, thinking about that last note we wrote yesterday. Even this morning, I got so little sleep thinking about it last night, I had to rush to meet you at our normal time…" He notices he confused and surprised look on Týr's face and sighs. "I'm saying I love you, Týr."

Týr's eyes widen. "Y-you do…?" He asks and Kaoru smiles, which shocks Týr even more, before cupping the other teen's face gently.

"Yes, Týr. I do." Kaoru mumbles before leaning down and placing a light kiss on the smaller teen's lips. "S-so…what do you think?" He asks nervousness finally in his voice and Týr stares at the ground speechless for a moment.

_**Well since I kissed his lips of wine, the thing that bothers me is…**_

Týr finally snaps his head back up to look at Kaoru and practically jumps into the surprised Asian's arms, kissing him. This kiss is far from a small one, filled with all the desperation Týr has felt over the whole thing. After they begin to need air, Týr pulls away. "I…I love you too, Kaoru."

_**That I like it fine.**_

Kaoru smiles again, wrapping his arms around Týr's waist, and the smaller teen swears he hears a sigh of relief from the normally aloof Asian. "Good, now I can tell everyone you're officially off the market."

_**Hey hey, set me free, stupid cupid…stop picking on me.**_

Týr looks up at him confused. "…What will it matter to anyone else?"

Kaoru is surprised for a second before laughing a little, making Týr's heart jump at the sound. "I'm not the only one who likes you, you know."

_**You got me jumping like a crazy clown, and I don't feature what you're putting down.**_

"You're lying." Týr twitches.

"I'm not." Kaoru says before shrugging. "It doesn't matter anymore though…" He mumbles, running a hand through Týr's hair. "Because I won." The brunette points out, almost in a bragging way, before leaning down and kissing Týr again.

_**Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine, the thing that bothers me is that I like it fine.**_

Týr sighs into the kiss and wraps his arms around Kaoru's neck.

_**Hey hey, set me free, stupid cupid…stop picking on me.**_

Týr gets home that night and sets his book bag on the floor near the door as Tore looks at him. "Well…you look happy. You and Kaoru are finally done running around in circles and together now, I take it?" The blonde asks nonchalantly and Týr blushes.

"WH-? But how-?" He stutters and Tore shrugs.

"Of course I knew, I'm your big brother. Me and Mathias even had a bet going…which reminds me, I'll be at that stupid Dane's house tomorrow." Tore says and Týr blushes more. "you can have Kaoru over, I trusts you two enough." The blonde says and Týr feels like his face will explode.

_**Hey hey, set me free…**_

Týr sits at his desk and looks at the note from yesterday, reading over Kaoru's part again. 'Týr, you can be so cute sometimes.' The words say, followed by a drawing of a smirking panda.

_**Stupid cupid…**_

The teen smiles to himself as he reads his own words next to an angry puffin drawing.

'_**Stop picking on me.**_'

* * *

><p>AN: GOD I LOVE THAT SONG! Especially the original. But anyways...yeah...I hate doing it in this style. I only did it for this because it worked well. It took WAY TOO LONG TO DO IT! *cough* Anyways...I should get going...I have work at 11:30 tomorrow...lD


End file.
